Redemption
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: The true secrets of Heavenly Host Elementary have not yet been discovered and unleashed. After escaping the dark forces of the school both Ayumi and Naomi begin facing the true guilt and sorrow of their beloved friends whose souls are forever trapped within the walls of the school. They failed to discover an important piece of the puzzle trapping the souls of all the students...
1. Chapter 1

A Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Fan Fiction in·san·i·ty noun state of being seriously mentally ill; madness It takes a lot to truly put a soul to rest. The true secrets of Heavenly Host Elementary have not yet been discovered and unleashed. After escaping the dark forces of the school both Ayumi and Naomi begin facing the true guilt and sorrow of their beloved friends whose souls are forever trapped within the walls of the school. They failed to discover an important piece of the puzzle trapping the souls of all the students tricked into joining the long list of mourning spirits. Will Ayumi and Naomi be able to free their friends? Will they be able to solve the mystery of Heavenly Host Elementary? Or will they give in to the insanity and join the curse of the school? Find out in "Corpse Party: Redemption" 


	2. Breaking the Habit

Ayumi's POV; Today had marked the one-month anniversary from the night I returned from that true hell. Nearly every single one of my friends had died due to the evil of the Heavenly Host Elementary. Even with the amount of skill and determination I put into ridding the school of its curse, I still had this gut feeling something evil was still lurking within its walls. I threw my exhausted body back onto my bed patiently staring up toward the ceiling. My eyes soon grew heavy and my thoughts of departed loved ones soon filled my mind. Once my eyes had shut I tried my best to roll over onto my side. Finding it was difficult to move my eyes shot open. I had been flat against the bed and it was as if I had been paralyzed from the neck down. I carefully glanced all around and noticed the setting of my room had drastically changed. The walls now a rotten brown, the bed both blood stained and covered in dust, the air a foggy mist. I turned my head to realize a familiar doorway leading out to the halls. I then heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from just outside the doorway. A blonde haired male figure soon came limping into the room, blood oozing from his mouth. Tears began to form in my eyes as I screamed out, "Y-Yoshiki?!" The man then lifted his head to reveal it had truly been him. He approached my still body with an unnatural grin on his face. He threw his arms around my neck tightly clenching my windpipe making it almost impossible to take a single breath. He then chuckled out, "Save me Ayumi! Save my soul and set me free!" Yoshiki then grinned wider and whispered, "Or join us... I'd love to have the pleasure of destroying you.." I screamed as loud as I could jumping up from my bed to realize it had all been a sick dream. But, it had all seemed so real. Yoshiki... Was he trying to contact me? Is he in trouble? I sighed and set my head down to rest once more. Something was brewing at Heavenly Host Elementary and it seemed to be calling for me. Naomi's POV: "Satoshi... Mayu... Yuka!" I woke loudly screaming and panting. Ever since I safely escaped from the Heavenly Host Elementary School I was unable to sleeo . Every single time I closed my eyes I pictured the bloody corpses of all of my friends and the snapped limbs of my dear Satoshi. Whenever I was alone I seemed to always hear the voices of my departed friends along with the terrifying images of their figures. Sometimes I wanted to know if they even remembered me. I always wondered if the madness had fully took over their memories yet or if they roamed the halls each day mourning over their old lives. Even if they did not remember me, I promised long ago to never let their legacy die. We would always be friends. I stood still and carefully pulled out my cellphone. Ayumi... She was the only friend I still had. I picked up my phone and dialed her number which I had in my memory by heart. It rang a few times but soon she answered. "Ayumi..." "Naomi..." "I think there's something wrong?" "Do you have the same feeling I've been getting?" "I know it may be dangerous... But I think we should return to Heavenly Host..." "We need to... for them... our friends... It's only right. We failed at discovering a large piece of the puzzle and we need to in order to truly free them. " "Let us meet at the academy in an hour?" "I'll be there..." 


	3. Faith

The hour quickly passed and both girls met as instructed at the academy. It had been late enough at night so no other human being would be roaming the halls. Naomi approached Ayumi with a questioning look on her face, "Ayumi, How exactly do you expect us to return to the school?" Ayumi simply smiled and held out a small body shaped paper, "Of course the same way we were brought there the first time." Naomi smiled nervously and whispered, "Shall we begin?" "Do you remember the steps?" "How could I forget? But who are we going to do it for?" "Let's try it for you. " Naomi simply nodded as they began the ceremony. After reciting the words that would forever be stained in their memory they both grabbed onto the slip of paper and tugged. After finishing the short ceremony they stood in silence simply waiting for the terrible moment to occur when they would return to the true hell known as Heavenly Host Elementary. Ayumi grabbed onto Naomi's hand and whispered, "Hopefully this will prevent us from being separated. Don't let go!" The classroom began to shake as both girls ducked under a large desk. After the short period of shaking stopped they both knew all too well what would come next. Ayumi held tighter onto Naomi's hand and closed her eyes as both their bodies fell threw the floor. ... Ayumi's POV: I woke with a pounding headache in quite a familiar section of the school. I had been on the floor of the Nurse's office. I glanced all around and luckily found Naomi right beside me. I used all my strength to sit up and shake her, "Naomi! Wake up we're here!" She slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "We're here?" "Yep! Now sit up I have a lot to tell you..." She sat up and glanced around, "Go ahead," "All of our friends... I'm assuming most of them have turned into many of the others spirits here meaning they will try to kill us. They most likely don't remember us and if they do they will only use it against us. Don't listen to anything they try to tell you. And also, stay close to me. We can't be separated we must find the missing pieces of the puzzle together..." "Okay, okay. That is all understandable . Now where should we head off to first?" "Let's just walk around and try to find Naho, she will know what we did wrong." "But where will we find her? What is she's not even here anymore?" "Of course she's here... Let's check the library." "Alright!" 


End file.
